bookofaberothfandomcom-20200215-history
Inala
Inala is the first friendly NPC you will meet. She can be found behind the top left door of the main hallway in town. Inala will aid the player in defeating the many evils of Aberoth by providing direction, equipment and special training. You can initiate a quest by simply stating "quest" in chat. Quests Inala has more quests than any other NPC, with a total of seven. Visit Lysis This is Inala's first quest and the easiest by far. If you agree to help her, Inala will drop a club for protection and tell you to visit Lysis. To find Lysis, simply head south from town until you see a hut with a staw roof. Kill rabbits and bees along the way and collect gold, as you will need some coins to pay for Lysis's training. Defeat Ratingar This is your first real test as a champion of Aberoth. Ratingar can be found deep inside the rogue den to the west. He has his own page on this wiki with tips on beating him. The reward for this quest is a sash. Kill Thieves Inala's next quest is to kill 20 thieves. This can be made easier by killing the eastmost thief in the rogue den to get his key and then entering the locked door. There are many thieves in this area and even more behind hidden passages. The reward for this quest is a +1 ring of defense. Hunt Wolves Your next quest takes you to The Forest to the east of the grassy field where Inala wants you to hunt and kill ten wolves. Wolves are much more dangerous than rogues, so this quest should not be attempted as soon as it is available. The reward for this quest is a wolf pelt. Clear the Orc Field Inala now turns her attention to the orcs southwest. She wants you to clear the stony field of all orcs so that her scouts may enter the cave. To complete this quest you must get the killing blow on the last orc still living in the stony field. The reward for this quest is access to the bind wounds skill. The skill is free, but your focus will automatically be switched to it upon completion of the quest, so make sure that is what you want. Defeat Ourik, the Orc King Her next quest requires you to head deep into the orc cave and defeat Ourik, the orc king. The reward for this quest is a +2 ring of defense. Defeat the Orc Shaman The orc shaman is a very challenging enemy who can be found in the orc cave. He and his disciples can take a lot of damage before they go down. The reward for this quest is a leather strap. AI Behavior Aside from giving quests and training players in the skill of binding wounds, Inala doesn't do much. She never budges from her corner of the room. Character Ever helpful, Inala is a young woman dressed in a light blue shirt. As a little girl, she owned a pet rabbit who loved to sleep in her arms. Inala seems to be the only active NPC member of the rogue resistance, although she has mentioned others. She serves the roles of recruiter and leader for the resistance. Inala hates cowards, and will come to consider any hero her friend once they have proven their bravery. Trivia *If you refuse to help Inala, she will not speak to you until you apologize. *Like most NPCs, Inala doesn't wear any shoes. Dirty Hippies! Category:Quests